I Know, You Are My Ex- Boyfriend
by LarasAfrilia1771
Summary: (Pindah di Wattpad)Jinhwan tahu jika tidak mudah kembali lagi ke masalalu. Iya paham, terutama untuk kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Kim Hanbin. Jinhwan sangat paham jika melakukannya adalah hal yang tersulit bagi kehidupan asmaranya. Salahkan saja Hanbin yang terlalu menghipnotisnya hingga membuatnya menyesal telah memutuskan hubungan mereka dahulu. BINHWAN/BJIN/JUNHWAN/YAOI/T-M
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : I Know, You Are My Ex- Boyfriend

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst, YAOI

Rated : T – M

Cast : Kim Jinhwan

Kim Hanbin

Koo Junhoe

Lu Han

Oh Sehun

.

A/N : Ini ff pertama yang saya bikin main castnya Binhwan. Seneng deh liat couple itu unyu – unyu gitu meski moment Junhwan juga gak kalah banyak. Tapi gak papa deh yang penting saya bisa bikin ff ini, semoga suka ya readers terutama Binhwan shipper.

Summary : Jinhwan tahu jika tidak mudah kembali lagi ke masalalu. Iya paham, terutama untuk kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Kim Hanbin. Jinhwan sangat paham jika melakukannya adalah hal yang tersulit bagi kehidupan asmaranya. Salahkan saja Hanbin yang terlalu menghipnotisnya hingga membuatnya menyesal telah memutuskan hubungan mereka dahulu.

.

.

.

.

GET READY?...

SHOWTIME!

.

..

.

_My Ex-Namja_

Dengan langkah kaki yang tak bersemangat, namja mungil itu terus saja berjalan di koridor yang nampak sangat sepi sekali. Maklum karena sekarang waktu masih menujukkan pukul enam pagi. Belum ada siswa – siwa yang lalu lalang memenuhi isi sekolah. Jangankan siswanya, guru – guru pun rasanya enggan untuk berangkat sepagi ini menuju sekolah, kecuali dirinya dan juga satpam yang selalu ada di depan gerbang.

Ketika sampai di kelas, ia segera berjalan menuju mejanya. Menaruh ransel berwarna merah itu kemudian ia jadikan bantalan untuk kepalanya. Ahh, rasanya ia sangat lelah sekarang. Entah kenapa mungkin ia sedang tak enak badan.

Rasa kantuk menyerangnya kala itu, mengeryit saat samar – samar mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah luar kelasnya. Jinhwan terperangah meski niatannnya masih untuk tertidur. Kepalanya mendongkak sedikit, menatap ke arah jendela dimana seseorang dengan seragam yang sama sepertinya sedang berjalan di sana.

Seorang namja yang telah menjadi masalalunya. Uhh, sial mengingat itu perasannya menjadi kacau. Sialan, sepagi ini ia harus mengacak – acak tatanan rambutnya yang telah telah ia rapikan.

Lambat laun suara langkah kaki itu pun tak terdengar lagi. Membuat namja mungil itu bangkit, menatap was – was sebentar sebelum ia membuka pintu kelas tersebut. Matanya menatap ke arah namja yang sudah berlalu tadi. Koridor kembali kosong dan Jinhwan berpikir jika namja barusan berjalan dengan lumayan cepat.

"Aishhh, tumben sekali dia datang sepagi ini. Tak biasanya" Ucapnya saat dirasa tak ada siapa – siapa disana. Rasa bosan hinggap pada dirinya, membuatnya mau tak mau untuk berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Masih pukul enam lebih lima pagi, dan biasanya pada siswa akan datang antara pukul setengah tujuh sampai jam tujuh, itupun jika siswa itu benar – benar ingin pulang kembali karena dipastikan gerbang telah ditutup rapat – rapat.

Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet. Mungkin membasuh muka akan membuatnya lebih segar. Ets, tapi jangan salah tanggap, Jinhwan sudah mandi sebelum berangkat sekolah. Sudah mandi dan ia juga sudah berdandan sedemikian rupa untuk mempersiapkan ini. Namun entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa berat, kepalanya pun agak pening dan membuatnya tak bergairah. Padahal hyungnya sudah membelikan eye-liner baru untuknya.

.

.

Ia basuh wajah itu dengan air dari kran wastafel. Mendengus beberapa kali, menyesal atas apa yang ia lakukan sekarang karena dengan membasuh wajahnya sekarang sama saja ia menghapus riasan di wajahnya. Mulai dari bedak juga eye-liner, semuanya hancur dan tak berguna.

Lagi beberapa kali ia kembali membasuh wajah itu, hingga akhirnya selesai ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Meskipun riasan wajahnya rusak setidaknya ia bisa lebih bersemangat.

DUGGG

Namun sebelum ia kembali ke kelas, seseorang membuka bilik kamar mandi cukup keras. Membuat Jinhwan kaget dan seketika melebarkan matanya saat pandangannya terarah ke arah asal suara.

 _Hanbin.._

Jinhwan terperangah beberapa detik sebelum pikirannya kembali normal. Masih dengan posisinya, namja mungil itu segera menetralkan suasana yang nampak sangat aneh sekali. Hanbin, namja itu nampak sudah keluar dari toilet meninggalkan Jinhwan. Sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, Hanbin melenggang pergi, tanpa basa – basi apapun dan Jinhwan hanya bisa membatin untuk itu.

" _Aku tak di anggap lagi"_

.

.

.

Kini jam pelajaran dimulai. Fokus Jinhwan terarah oleh ke jadian tadi pagi. Memang itu sangatlah biasa, namun menurutnya itu adalah sesuatu yang langka. Berada di sebuah ruangan berdua dengan mantan kekasih yang masih diharapkan, ya meski ruangan itu hanyalah toilet sekolah.

"Kin Jinhwan bisa kau kerjakan soal di depan ini" Perintah sang guru kepadanya. Jinhwan hanya bisa menggangguk, berjalan menuju ke arah papan tulis untuk mengerjakan soal fisika tersebut. Pelajaran yang membuat otaknya selalu berdenyut setiap kali harus menghadapi rumus demi rumus. Ini jelas menyebalkan, namun setidaknya soal didepan ini tak terlalu sulit menurutnya dan ia bisa mengerjakannya.

Jinhwan mengerjakan soal itu perlahan namun pasti. Meskipun terkesan lamban namun jangan salah untuk soal seperti ini ia bisa dengan mudah mengerjakannnya.

"OK, kau bisa kembali ke tempat"

"Terimakasih songsaenim"

Kembali ia duduk di kursi semula dan segera disambut senyum sumringah dari sahabatnya bernama Donghyuk.

"Aku pikir kau tak bisa mengerjakannya Jinaniiee, tapi ternyata kau hebat" Mendengar ucapan dari Donghyuk membuatnya mau tak mau tersenyum sombong. Meskipun ia kesusahan untuk menjangkau titik papan tulis paling atas karena ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil, namun otaknya ini memang jempolan.

"Itu bukan apa – apa Dondon" Ucap Jinhwan dan diangguki oleh Donghyuk. Jinhwan tersenyum samar hingga beberapa detik kemudian senyumannya melebar seketika. Bel istirahat berbunyi, membuatnya merentangkan tangan dengan lebar, tanda jika ia sangat pegal juga bosan dengan pelajaran ini. Jinhwan selalu mengumpat dalam hati saat guru fisika bernama Park Chanyeol itu menerangkan materi di depan. Jinhwan tak kesal dengan guru bertelingan lebar itu, namun pelajaran itu menguras tenaganya, meski sebenarnya ia bisa mengerjakan soal – soal yang diberikan.

"Ya, Jinan ayo kekantin sebelum penuh" Ajak Donghyuk. Jinhwan mengangguk, menggandeng lengan sahabatnya itu untuk menuju kantin. Siapa tahu ia bertemu lagi dengan Hanbin. Aishh, ia hanya berharap jika bertemu mantan kekasihnya itu memberikan senyuman kepadanya. Ia tak menuntut lebih, hanya saja ia ingin dianggap sebagai mantan kekasih. Ya, mungkin seperti itu.

"Kajja"

.

.

.

"Nanti malam, club biasa. Kau tahu, di club itu ada penari telanjang yang baru. Uhh aku tak sabar melihatnya...Akhhh" Bobby namja yang memiliki mata bak bulan sabit itu mendapat pukulan di kepalanya oleh Yunhyeong.

"Ya, jada ucapanmu. Ini disekolah bodoh" Yunhyeong mendelik sebal ke arah kelinci gila itu, sebelum menatap ke arah Hanbin yang nampak tak bergeming sejak tadi.

"Hey, Hanbin kau mau ikut tidak lumayan untuk cuci mata..akhhhh" Dan sekarang gantian Bobby yang memukul sahabatnya tersebut. Munafik sekali si Yunhyeong ini, bilang saja jika ingin lebih dulu darinya.

Hanbin hanya bisa tersenyum samar melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya itu. Untuk malam ini mungkin ia tak bisa untuk ikut bersama mereka. Ada suatu urusan keluarga, dan sekarang ia akan memberi tahu kedua temannya ini.

"Sepertinya untuk malam ini aku tidak bisa. Keluargaku akan pindah rumah"

"MWOO?" Sahut kedua sahabatnya itu berlebihan. Hanbin memutar bola matanya malas, merasa ia telah salah memilih kedua namja itu menjadi sahabatnya. Ya, meski mereka pantas diacungin jempol untuk kesetia kawanannya.

"Memangnya rumahmu yang dulu kenapa?"Tanya Bobby yang diangguki Yunhyeong.

"Appaku bilang terlalu sempit dan yahh akhirnya kami membeli rumah baru yang lebih besar"

"Wah, kau pasti sangat sibuk"

"Ya seperti itulah. Jadi aku tak bisa ikut malam ini"

Hanbin kembali meminum cola nya yang baru setengah ia minum. Kantin mulai ramai oleh para siswa, dan ia pun aneh kenapa matanya sedari tadi menatap ke arah pintu masuk di ujung sana. Entahlah Hanbin tak tahu, ia hanya mengikuti kata hati.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian dari arah pintu masuk datang dua orang yang saling bergandengan tangan. Hanbin menatap tajam kearahnya, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah namja mungil yang nampak sedang tertawa itu. Masih saja seperti dulu, mata sipit yang membuatnya menyukai sosok Jinhwan. Padahal yang ia tahu bahwa Jinhwan telah menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Intinya sosok Kim Hanbin belum bisa untuk move on dari Jinhwan, meskipun sebelumnya ia telah mencoba untuk mengencani beberapa namja maupun yeoja. Namun nihil semuanya tak ada yang menarik.

"Kau lihat siapa?" Tanya Bobby sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Hanbin menggeleng "Tidak, bukan siapa – siapa. Cepatlah kita kembali ke kelas" Bobby dan Yunhyeong hanya bisa menurut apa perkataan Hanbin. Mereka akhirnya kembali ke kelas, namun sebenarnya semenjak tadi bukan Hanbin saja yang memperhatikan Jinhwan, karena orang yang diperhatikanpun sama melakukan apa yang Hanbin lakukan. Namun Jinhwan hanya bisa membatin saat ia lihat Hanbin dan kedua temannnya sudah berlalu dari sana, padahal saat tadi ia berharap bisa makan sambil memperhatikan Hanbin dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

_My Ex-Namja_

Jinhwan terus menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Masih sangat siang sekali, masih pukul satu siang sekolahnya tiba – tiba dibubarkan. Katanya akan diadakan rapat dan pada akhirnya seluruh siswa terpaksa dipulangkan. Jinhwan sebenarnya senang, hanya saja sekarang ia nampak sangat bosan sendirian di rumahnya. Appa dan Eommanya sedang bekerja juga Luhan hyung yang sedang kuliah, dan ia sendirian di rumah ini.

Ia menghembuskan napas berat, manatap ke arah bangunan di sebelah rumahnya tersebut. Sesuai apa yang ia ketahui dari tetangganya, ada keluarga yang akan pindah ke rumah disebelahnya ini. Namja cantik itu senang, setidaknya rumah tersebut tidak menjadi sarang hantu.

CKLEKK

Pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang, membuatnya segera menoleh dan mendapati hyungnya yang masuk kedalam lalu menghampirinya.

"Kau sedang apa adik mungil?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengejek dengan sebutan mungil . Jinhwan sudah terbiasa, hyungnya memang agak menyebalkan namun sayangnya dia sangat baik juga perhatian.

"Aku bosan hyung, kau baru pulang kuliah?" Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Merebahkan tubuh itu pada ranjang milik Jinhwan sendiri.

"Kau tumben sekali pulang jam segini? Ada apa?" Jinhwan mengedikkan bahunya sebelum menjawab "Guru – guru sedang ada rapat, jadi semua siswa dibubarkan" Ucapnya sambil bertumpu pada lengannya, sambil menatap kembali jendela rumah sebelah.

"Jinan, aku dengar akan ada keluarga yang pindah ke rumah sebelah. Katanya anak seumuran dirimu, tapi aku lupa lagi namanya. Tadi bibi Kim bilang pada hyung"

"Seumuran denganku?" Tanyanya kembali dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Satu sekolah juga dengamu, entahlah liat saja nanti. Jika benar aku senang setidaknya aku bisa menitipkan dirimu kepadanya"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi hyung" Jinhwan menghiraukan hyungnya yang kini mulai mengobrak – abrik isi lemari bukunya. Jinhwan membiarkannya karena memang tak ada apa – apa didalamnya.

Dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyalakan laptop miliknya. Mencoba untuk browsing dan semacamnya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan yang benar – benar menyiksanya. Luhan hyung nampak sedang membaca buku komik miliknya, jadi namja cantik itu tak akan bisa diganggu jika sudah seperti itu.

"Bagaimana kabar Sehun hyung, apa dia sudah baikan?" Tanya namja mungil sebari matanya tetap fokus pada layar monitor.

"Cederanya sudah membaik, besok sudah diperbolehkan kuliah lagi"

"Kau pasti merindukannya hyung"

"Tentu saja, dia kekasihku"

Jinhwan tersenyum setelahnya, melihat bagaimana reaksi hyung cantiknya saat ia menanyakan keadaan Sehun hyung.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu Sehun hyung kekasih hyungnya mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Meskipun kecelakaan itu cukup fatal namun Sehun hyung tak mengalami luka yang sangat parah. Lecet – lecet sedikit namun lengan kirinya patah dan mobilnya rusak parah.

"Teman hyung sebentar lagi akan datang, aku akan kebawah dulu OK"

"Baekhyun hyung? Jangan sampai aku jadi bahan exsperimen kalian lagi. Aku tak sanggup"

Luhan terkikik mendengar ucapan tersebut. Jika Baekhyun datang berkunjung pasti namja penyuka eye-liner itu akan menyuruh Jinhwan sebagai model percobaan make up nya. Entahlah tangan Baekhyun sangat gatal jika tak menyentuh wajah orang lain dengan riasan make up. Luhan tahu Baekhyun gila dandan dan Jinhwan adalah orang yang bagus untuk ia dandani.

"Dia datang dengan Dio, sekalian aku akan suruh dia memasak makanan enak untuk kita"

"Itu bagus, setidaknya aku tak masti kelaparan sampai Appa dan Eomma pulang nanti"

.

.

.

"Hanbin bisa ambilkan kardus itu"

"Baiklah, sebentar"

Kini keluarga Kim itu sudah tiba di rumah barunya dan sekarang mereka sedang membereskan beberapa barang yang sudah dirapikan dan diwana menggunakan mobil pick up. Hanbin terus membantu para petugas untuk memindahkan barang – barang. Sedikit lelah, namun ia lelaki jadi tak apa.

"Hanbin sudah jangan angkat barang – barang lagi, nanti kau lelah" Itu suara sang eomma Hanbin yang menyuruh anaknya berhenti. Sambil menggendong sang adik perempuannya –Hanbyul- mereka mulai memasuki rumah baru itu.

.

.

Beberapa jam mereka menata semua barang – barang akhirnya sekarang sudah rapi tertata. Hanbin merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur milinya. Peluh membanjiri sebagian pelipisnya tanda jika ia memang lelah sekarang.

Suara sang eomma terdengar dari arah bawah, menyuruhnya untuk turun untuk makan malam. Oh tak terasa ia sudah menghabiskan beberapa jam untuk membereskan semua ini. Namun ia senang rumah ini sangatlah nyaman juga tak terlalu sempit.

"Hanbin ayo duduk kita makan" Ucap sang eomma saat ia mulai menuruni beberapa lagi anak tangga.

Mereka duduk di meja makan tersebut. Hanbin menatap banyak makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Tersenyum karena ada makanan kesuakaan.

"Kau tahu jalan menuju sekolah darisini bukan?" Tanya sang Appa padanya. Hanbin mengangguk, lokasi ini malah lebih dekat dengan sekolah daripada sebelumnya.

"Ne Appa, aku tahu malah lebih dekat dari sebelumnya"

"Tapi Appa sudah membelikan mobil untukmu, jadi Appa menjual motor lamamu" Diserahkannya kunci mobil pada sang anak sulung. Hanbin melebarkan matanya tak percaya, dengan mudahnya sang Appa mengucapkan itu. Hanbin sangat senang, tapi kenapa Appanya menjual motor lamanya padahal itu masih bisa digunakan.

"Berhenti pergi ke club lagi, atau mobil itu akan Appa tarik kembali" Hanbin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia ketahuan sering pergi ke club malam oleh Appanya, ia harus menurut sekarang karena jika tidak ia akan dihukum untuk pergi ke sekolah menggunakan kendaran umum. Sebenarnya itu tak masalah, namun Hanbin sangat tak menyukai jika ia harus berjalan kaki menuju halte untuk menunggu bus.

"Ne Appa maafkan aku"

"Sudahlah, ayo sekarang kita makan"

Pada akhirnya suasana keluarga itu menjadi hangat seketika. Hanbin tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya karena dibelikan mobil baru oleh sang Appa. Ini adalah hal yang tak pernah terpikir olehnya, meski sekarang ia dilarang untuk pergi ke club. Itu tidak masalah asalkan ia mempunyai kendaraan pribadi.

.

.

.

Pintu rumahnya berbunyi dan Jinhwan segera berlari untuk membukakan pintu setelah milihat ke arah layar intercom. Ia tersenyum saat menyambut kedua orang tuanya pulang malam ini, tak selarut biasanya karena sekarang waktu masih menujukkan pukul delapan malam.

"Kalian pulang lebil awal" Ujar Jinhwan saat mereka sudah berada di dalam rumah. Sang eomma tersenyum, menaruh beberapa bungkus berisikan makanan di meja dapur. Jinhwan mencoba membuka isi kantung plastik tersebut, berbinar saat melihat ada makanan kesukaannya.

"Kau sudah makan Jinan?"

"Sudah, tadi Luhan hyung masak soup dan kimchi. Waaah ada pizza" Jinhwan segera mengeluarkan isi di kantung plastik itu. Eommanya membeli dua loyang pizza dan juga ice cream. Uhh eommanya tahu saja apa yang ia inginkan.

"Panggil Luhan hyung dulu Jinan, kita makan bersama"

"OK"

.

.

_My Ex-Namja_

Pagi harinya Jinhwan kembali pada rutinitas yang ia jalani setiap hari. Sebelumnya ia telah sarapan bersama dulu dengan keluarganya sebelum semua anggota keluarganya pergi untuk bekerja maupun sekolah. Jinhwan mengecek ponselnya dan menemukan pesan dari Donghyuk yang mengatakan jika ia harus lebih siang datang ke sekolah. Jelas namja mungil tidak ingin melakukan itu, itu sudah kebiasaannya semenjak bersekolah.

"Menyebalkan sekali, aku tidak mungkin berangkat agak siang. Ini sudah siang menurutku" Ucapnya sendiri, menempatkan pukul enam pagi sebagai waktu yang sudah membuatnya merasa terlambat. Itu spekulasi seorang Kim Jinhwan, dan lebih dari pukul itu ia bisa mati resah di dalam bus.

Luhan menatap sang dongsaeng yang sedang memakai sepatunya. Namja cantik itu mencoba mengambil syal berwarna putih miliknya. Bodohnya sang dongsaeng, tak melihat sekarang sedang musim dingin dan dia tak memakai syal.

"Pakai ini!" Jinhwan mengambil syal yang diberikan hyungnya. Berterimakasih sebelumnya lalu memakainya kemudian berpamitan untuk pergi.

"Aku pergi dulu hyung"

"Hati – hati"

.

.

"Hanbin, pakailah syal diluar sedang dingin" Ujar sang eomma yang sampak sedang menyuapi sang anak bungsu–Hanbyul-.

"Ne eomma, aku pamit dulu"

"Hati – hati"

Hanbin segera melesat menyabar kunci mobil yang tergeletak di meja nakas kamarnya. Kemudian berjalan menuju mobil baru yang terparkir di garasi rumah. Hanbin merasa semangat sekali sekarang, mengingat ia sudah tak memakai motor lagi, mungkin ia akan sedikit pamer pada kedua sahabatnya Bobby dan Yunhyeong.

Ia mengendari mobil itu keluar dari pekarangan rumah. Menatap sesaat kawasan yang sangat baru baginya, ini perumahan yang cukub besar dan berbeda sekali dengan rumah lamanya. Setidaknya ini lebih baik dan Hanbin akan betah berda dilingkungan ini. Namun matanya segera menyipit saat melihat seorang namja dengan perawakan kecil sedang berjalan di pinggiran jalan. Hanbin tak akan heran seperti itu jika melihat seorang namja, hanya saja namja mungil itu memakai seragam yang sama seperti yang ia kenakan. Ahhh, mungkin dia tinggal disekitar sini juga. Ia ingin memberikan tumpangan padanya.

Hingga matanya melihat siapa yang tengah berada di samping mobilnya. Seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatinya dimasalalu, namun sekarang semuanya sudah berakhir dan Hanbin merasa dadanya berdegup kencang membuatnya susah untuk menyapa sosok itu.

Merasa ada mobil yang berhenti disebelahnya, Jinhwan segera menoleh lalu melepas earphone yang sedari tadi terpasang di kedua telinganya.

Matanya membulat menatap siapa namja yang berada di sebelahnya. Tidak mungkin sepagi ini ia berhalusinasi, ia masih sadar dan sosok di sebelahnya bukanlah sosok hantu yang harus ia takuti. Dan secepat kilat ia mundur beberapa langkah, memberi ancang – ancang untuk berlari. Ia kehilangan kendali dirinya hingga seperti orang yang sedang dikejar – kejar hutang oleh seorang rentenir.

Ia berlari meninggalkan sosok yang mencoba terus memanggilnya. Jinhwan mendadak tuli, wajahnya memerah dan ia tiba – tiba sulit bernapas. Ia terus berlari hingga tiba di halte biasa dan beruntungnya bus sudah datang jadi ia langsung naik dan duduk di kursi paling ujung dekat jendela.

" _Bodoh apa yang aku lakukan"_

" _Dia pasti menatapku aneh"_

" _Aishh kenapa aku jadi hilang kendali seperti ini. Molla, molla aku bisa gila"_

" _Yang tadi itu Hanbin. Benar aku tak mungkin salah lihat"_

Jinhwan terus berbicara didalam hatinya. Mengingat kembali kelakuannya tadi dan menerka – nerka apa yang kini Hanbin pikirkan terhadapanya. Mungkin sesuatu yang buruk menyangkut dirinya dan bersikap aneh hanya sekedar melihat namja itu. Sial, bisa gila ia sekarang.

Jinhwan terduduk resah, earphone yang berfungsi sebagai penenang sudah tak bisa ia gunakan lagi. Itu tak mempan dan ia hanya duduk resah ditempat, menggigiti kukunya dengan kedua kaki yang terhentak ke atas ke bawah. Ia ingin berteriak sekarang, seseorang bantu aku.

.

.

Hanbin menatap aneh Jinhwan yang berlari begitu saja saat dirinya ingin menawakan tumpangan. Namja karismatik itu menatap kepergiannya yang berlari sangat cepat. Hanbin merasa tubuhnya saja yang kecil namun tenaganya besar.

Tanpa berpikir lama ia kembali menyalakan mesin, menjalankan kembali mobilnya dan berlalu untuk pergi sekolah. Namun pikirannya tak fokus, sesuatu memaksa dirinya untuk memikirkan kembali sosok tadi. Padahal sudah lama mereka tak bertemu meskipun dalam satu sekolah yang sama. Apa mungkin dirinya saja yang tak pernah melihat Jinhwan, namun sebaliknya namja itu yang melihatnya. Hanbin terlalu besar hati sepertinya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali fokus menyetir. Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, mungkin itu kebetulan yang membuatnya berpikir keras.

"Ok, jangan pikirkan lagi"

.

.

.

_My Ex-Namja_

Jinhwan menatap semua teman sekelasnya yang sudah pergi menuju kantin, termasuk Donghyuk yang tadi memaksanya namun ia menolak. Ia terlalu tak bersemangan di hari ini, pikirannya terus terngiang kejadian tadi. Ia malu, sangat dan ia tak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya sedikitpun. Ya, meskipun malu namun ia sedikit senang setidaknya ia bisa melihat mantan kekasihnya itu.

Namun berlama – lama disini membuatnya bosan juga. Ia beranjak dari sana dan pergi menuju atap. Mungkin saja ia bisa melepaskan rasa aneh ini disana. Ia akan buang semuanya di atas atap, tapi kalo bisa ia ingin bunuh diri saja sangking frustasinya.

.

Ia berjalan menuju tembok pembatas, menatap pemandangan yang dihiasi oleh gedung – gedung pencakar langit. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya itu pada syal yang ia pakai. Dingin juga berada di sini, angin cukup besar namun ia bisa sedikit tenang.

SREKK

SREKK

Suara yang berasal dari arah belakang membuat Jinhwan terusik. Ia menoleh, merasa ada yang aneh. Namun segera ia menepis pemikiran anehnya sekarang, mana mungkin ada hantu di siang bolong seperti ini.

Jinhwan tertawa pada pemikiran bodohnya dan kembali fokus melihat pemandangan didepan. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia merasa ada yang aneh disekitarnya. Seperti ada orang lain selain dirinya disini. Namja mungil itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan nihil ia tak menemukan apapun. Hingga pintu yang menuju atap terbuka dan menampilkan sosok namja yang baru tadi pagi ia temui. Disana Hanbin berdiri, ahh lebih tepatnya berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Jinhwan ingin mengabaikan itu namun pergerakan Hanbin yang terus melangkah ke arahnya tak bisa ditepis begitu saja oleh Jinhwan. Ia terkunci hanya dengan gerakan juga tatapan tajam itu.

Hanbin berdiri beberapa langkah darinya, mungkin dua langkah dari posisinya berdiri. Jinhwan menelam ludahnya kesar hingga ia tersedak sendiri karenanya. Posisi ini terlalu dekat dan membuatnya sesak napas.

Hanbin belum bergeming, ia masih menatapi Jinhwan dengan tajam.

Apa mungkin karena kejadian tadi Hanbin menjadi seperti ini. Tapi ia tak salah apapun, ia hanya kaget hingga lari begitu saja dari namja karismatik itu. Jinhwan merasa aura disekitarnya menjadi suram, tatapan itu membuatnya berdiri menciut bagai anak ayam. Jinhwan harus bagaiman sekarang, apa harus lari lagi seperti tadi pagi.

"Diam, dan jangan lari"

Jinhwan membeku ditempat.

" _Han..Hanbin"_

T

B

C

Wahhh ini ff pertama di wattpad buat saya. Akhir ini kepala saya dipenuhi oleh Binhwan dan Junhwan. Mereka couple yang menurut saya sedikit seronok tapi asik gitu wkwkw. Oh ya saya campurin beberapa member EXO disini gak papa ya.

OK jika ada yang minat silahkan baca, jangan lupa vott dan comment ya. Dan juga kalo ada typo mohon dimaklum ya.

Happy Reading^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : I Know, You Are My Ex- Boyfriend

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst, YAOI

Rated : T – M

Cast : Kim Jinhwan

Kim Hanbin

Koo Junhoe

Lu Han

Oh Sehun

.

A/N : Ini ff pertama yang saya bikin main castnya Binhwan. Seneng deh liat couple itu unyu – unyu gitu meski moment Junhwan juga gak kalah banyak. Tapi gak papa deh yang penting saya bisa bikin ff ini, semoga suka ya readers terutama Binhwan shipper.

Summary : Jinhwan tahu jika tidak mudah kembali lagi ke masalalu. Iya paham, terutama untuk kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Kim Hanbin. Jinhwan sangat paham jika melakukannya adalah hal yang tersulit bagi kehidupan asmaranya. Salahkan saja Hanbin yang terlalu menghipnotisnya hingga membuatnya menyesal telah memutuskan hubungan mereka dahulu.

.

.

.

.

GET READY?...

SHOWTIME!

.

..

.

 __Sebelumnya__

 _Hanbin belum bergeming, ia masih menatapi Jinhwan dengan tajam._

 _Apa mungkin karena kejadian tadi Hanbin menjadi seperti ini. Tapi ia tak salah apapun, ia hanya kaget hingga lari begitu saja dari namja karismatik itu. Jinhwan merasa aura disekitarnya menjadi suram, tatapan itu membuatnya berdiri menciut bagai anak ayam. Jinhwan harus bagaiman sekarang, apa harus lari lagi seperti tadi pagi._

" _Diam, dan jangan lari"_

 _Jinhwan membeku ditempat._

" _Han..Hanbin"_

.

.

_My Ex-Namja_

Entah ingin apa Hanbin merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil sebuah benda yang sangat familiar sekali bagi Jinhwan yang kini menatap Hanbin was – was. Bukan karena namja mungil ini takut pada sosok dihadapannya, hanya saja ia sangat grogi jika bertatapan langsung seperti ini. Apalagi sudah hampir dua tahu mereka tak saling bertatap muka.

"Ini milikmu?"

Jinhwan bisa melihat gantungan berbentuk _cartoon pororo_ miliknya tersebut. Hanbin menyerahkan benda itu pada pemiliknya dan Jinhwan segera meraihnya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Pasalnya ia tahu, gantungan pororo ini adalah pemberian Hanbin, dimana Hanbin memberikannya saat ia berjalan – jalan di taman bermain dulu.

"Kau masih menyimpannya" Ujar Hanbin telak membuat Jinhwan menatap mata tersebut gugup.

"Ini bukan barang yang harus dibuang"

Hanbin mengangguk, tersenyum tanpa sepengeahuan Jinhwan karena namja mungil itu masih menatapi gantuang ditangan.

"Kalau begitu jaga baik – baik, sampai jumpa"

Dan saat itulah Jinhwan menatap kepergian Hanbin yang mulai berjalan meninggalkannya sendirian. Perasaan Jinhwan kacau dan merasakan sesak pada dadanya.

Uhh sudah lama ia tak melihat Hanbin secara dekat seperti tadi. Mendengar ucapannya lagi dan menatap matanya. Itu sudah tak bisa dilakukannya setelah mereka menyudahi hubungan itu, lebih tepatnya Jinhwan yang memutuskan Hanbin.

Menyesal, tentu saja. Namun apa boleh buat nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan rasana kembali menjalin hubungan bersama Hanbin adalah mimpi yang tak akan bisa diwujudkan.

Ia meremas gantungan itu. Menatapnya sesaat sebelum pandangannya menjadi kabur karena air mata yang membendung tersebut.

Kenapa ia menjadi cengeng seperti ini. Tidak seharusnya Jinhwan melakukan ini, ia yang memutuskan Hanbin dan sangat tak pantas jika ia harus melakukan hal seperti ini. Menangis tak ada didalam kamus hidupnya.

.

.

.

Jinhwan pulang sendirian hari ini. Pertama karena sahabatnya –Donghyuk— yang sedang pergi kencan dengan Jiwon si kelinci gila itu. Jadi beginilah dia, sendirian di pinggir jalan tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar. Memakai _earphone_ di telinganya, mendengarkan musik kesukaannya tanpa peduli keadaan sekitar.

Jinhwan sedikit bersenandung kala langkahnya mulai menyusuri jalanan yang sebentar lagi menuju rumahnya.

Jalan berlubang membuatnya berkali – kali menghindar, saat kakinya hampir sedikit lagi masuk kedalam lubang yang tergenang air itu. Ia lupa jika tadi hujan turun cukup deras meski hanya sebentar.

Tentang hujan yang turun barusan, mungkin itu menandakan bagaimana situasi hatinya sekarang. Ia sempat menangis di atap tadi dan hujan tiba – tiba turun membuatnya merasai _melankolis_ sekali.

Ia melirik ke arah sepatu yang ia pakai. Tali sepatu yang terbuka membuatnya kesusahan berjalan, pantas saja sejak ia berjalan ada sesuatu yang tidak nyaman.

Dengan cepat ia berjongkok, membenarkan tadi sepatu itu di pinggir jalan yang sebentar lagi tiba di rumahnya. Jinhwan masih membenarkan tali sepatu itu. Tak menyadari ada mobil hitam yang melaju ke arahnya.

 _BYURRRR_

Percikan air menerpa seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Jinhwan segera bangkit, meratapi bagaimana keadaan seragamnya sekarang. Air hujan yang bercampur tanah membuat warnanya menjadi coklat. Jinhwan mendengus, ini adalah hari yang sangat sial dihidupnya.

BUUK

Suara pintu mobil yang ditutup membuatnya segera menoleh. Ia ingin segera mengatai orang yang sudah dengan lancangnya membuat dirinya seperti ini. Berhenti untuk berbicara jika ini adalah ketidaksengajaan, karena ia tak akan terima ucapan itu.

"Hey, Kau—..."

Jinhwan sudah mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjuk sang pelaku. Namun luntur sudah, niatan untuk mengata – ngatai orang itu sirna, tergantikan dengan keterkejutan dirinya sekarang.

"Oh Tuhan, Maafkan aku. Sungguh aku tak sengaja"

Dan itu lah titik kelemahan Jinhwan. Harus berhadapan lagi dengan sosok yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia hindari sekarang. Siapa lagi jika bukan Hanbin.

"-Ayo aku antar pulang"

Jinhwan menggeleng kaku, berbicara jika ia baik – baik saja. Dengan keadaan seperti ini Jinhwan masih bilang ini tidak apa – apa. Padahal jauh dari dalam lubuk hatinya ia berteriak mengutuk sosok yang kini berada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Tidak perlu, aku pergi"

GREPP

"Kenapa kau terus menghindariku?" Tanya Hanbin, memegang lengannya dan membuat Jinhwan mati kutu.

Namja mungil itu tak berani untuk menatap Hanbin sekarang. Ini terlalu bahaya, bisa – bisa ia menangis dihadapan namja ini jika ia menatapnya sekarang.

"-Kau membenciku?" Telak pertanyaan Hanbin yang membuat Jinhwan segera menoleh. Bukan apa – apa, hanya pertanyaan itu nampaknya sungguh terbalik dengan kenyataan.

Dengan cepat Jinhwan melepas pegangan Hanbin pada lengannya. Sudah cukup, Jinhwan rasa bukan saatnya ia mengenang masalalu dengan Hanbin sekarang. Ia harus menatap kedepan bukan harus terpuruk terus pada masalalu.

"Aku harus pergi"

"Biar ku antar"

"Tidak rum..."

GREP

Tanpa aba – aba apapun Hanbin segera menyeret Jinhwan untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya. Entah kenapa namja tampan itu melakukan ini. Terlanjur kesal dengan sikap Jinhwan yang seakan menjauhinya. Hanbin tahu mereka sudah bukan apa – apa lagi, namun bisakah kita berteman..

"Hanbin, kau tak boleh memaksa seperti ini" Ujar Jinhwan saat dirinya telah duduk di jok sebelah kemudi. Hanbin terlihat masa bodo, menyalakan mesin dan mulai mengantarkan Jinhwan pulang.

Namja mungil itu hanya bisa menatap gurat marah pada wajah namja disebelahnya. Ia tak mengerti apa maksud semua ini, terlalu aneh saat mereka sudah tak saling bertatap muka dan sekarang salah satu diantara menjadi seperti ini. Jujur, Jinhwan sedikit senang namun ada hal yang aneh pada diri Hanbin sekarang.

"Beritahu arah menuju rumahmu" Saat Jinhwan sedang memikirkan keanehan yang terjadi, Hanbin tiba – tiba bertanya membuatnya sedikit gelagapan untuk menjawab.

"Belok kanan, rumah bernomor 34"

Seketika suasana menjadi canggung, Jinhwan berulang kali melirik Hanbin disebelahnya namun nyatanya namja itu nampak sedang fokus mengemudi. Sudahlah tak perlu diambil pusing mungkin saja ini hanya kebetulan yang membuat perasaannya berkecamuk.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian mobil berhenti didepan rumah Jinhwan. Namja mungil itu secepat kilat mencoba membuka pintu mobil. Namun nyatanya Hanbin masih mengunci pintu tersebut, dan membuatnya harus meminta pada sang pemilik mobil untuk membukanya.

"Pintunya belum dibuka" Ujar Jinhwan canggung.

Hanbin rasanya baru tersadar saat ini. Dengan segera ia menekan tombol _off_ di dekat kemudi, kemudian mempersilahkan Jinhwan untuk keluar.

"Rupanya kita tetangga" Ujar Hanbin seketika, membuat Jinhwan yang baru membuka seperempat pintu terdiam mencerna perkataan itu.

"Rumahku bernomor 35, semoga kita menjadi tetangga yang baik. Dan jangan lupa segeralah mandi"

"Mwo?" Pekik Jinhwan.

Hanbin menatap Jinhwan yang nampak terkejut, Hanbin tersenyum sesaat, mengulang kembali perkataannya mungkin akan lebih baik.

"Kita tetangga Jinhwan. Aku tak menyangka"

BUGG

Pintu mobil di tutup cukup keras, membuat Hanbin sedikit terlonjak sangking terkejutnya. Ia bisa melihat Jinhwan yang sudah pergi dan mencoba untuk membuka gerbang rumahnya. Dan itu membuat Hanbin tertawa dalam hatinya saat melihat namja mungil itu yang nampak sangat lucu sekali. Mungkin nanti ia bisa sering berkunjung ke rumah mantan kekasihnya itu.

" _Aku Harap kau tak membenciku"_

.

.

"Aku pulang" Ujar Jinhwan saat ia sudah melepas sepatunya lalu masuk kedalam rumah. Ia menatap kesekeliling dan tak mendapati siap – siapa disana. Uhh, kedua orangtuanya dipastikan belum pulang juga Luhan hyung yang mungkin masih di kampus.

Dan dengan rasa lelah yang tiba – tiba melanda, Jinhwan memilih untuk segera pergi menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Bajunya kator semua gara – gara insiden tadi, dan sekarang ia ingin segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sedari tadi ia memikirkan semua perkataan Hanbin. Jinhwan menggeleng frustasi, mana mungkin Hanbin menjadi tetangganya. Tidak mungkin, pasti namja itu sedang mempermainkannya. Tidak, tidak Jinhwan tak akan percaya dengan Hanbin sekarang. Tidak mungkin dan ia harap itu semua hanya halusinasi belaka.

Saat membuka pintu kamarnya, ranselnya sudah ia lempar ke sembarang arah dan segera melesat ke dalam kamar mandi di ruangan itu. Menghela napas berat saat rasa kantuk yang menyerang membuatnya malas untuk mengganti baju seragam yang masih ia kenakan padahal ini sangat kotor sekali.

Hingga beberapa menit saat dirinya sudah selesai mandi. Ia mendengar suara benda yang sepertinya dilepar ke arah jendelanya. Ia menghiraukan itu, masih mencoba mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakna handuk. Jinhwan memilih untuk segera berbaring di kasurnya saat dirinya sudah mengganti baju.

PLUK

PLUK

Suara yang berasal dari arah jendela kamarnya, membuat ia terusik saat sebentar lagi mata itu terpejam. Jinhwan kesal, mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Karena sebentar lagi ia akan tertidur siang ini, dan malah terganggu dengan suara aneh itu. Jelas ini bukan suara hantu di siang hari melainkan seperti benda yang dilempar ke arah jendelanya.

Segera ia menyibak tirai berwarna hijau tua itu. Membuka jendela hingga matanya tak bisa berkedip saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

" _Owh, tidak mungkin"_

"Hey, kau sedang apa?"

" _Aku sedang terkejut bodoh"_

Jinhwan hanya bisa berbicara didalam hatinya. Sosok dihadapannya sekarang sontak membuat jantungnya memompa dengan kencang. Jelas bukan hantu, namun lebih seram dari itu.

"Kamar kita bersebelahan ternyata" Ujar seseorang sedikit berteriak karena jarak jendela mereka yang tak terlalu dekat.

SREKKK

Jinhwan dengan spontan menutup kembali tirai itu deegan kasar tanpa membalas ucapan seseorang yang baru saja membuat hatinya berdetak tak karuan.

Hanbin, Oh kenapa ia hadir lagi dikehidupanku. Padahal Jinhwan sendiri hanya berharap menjadi _stalker_ -nya saja, bukan seperti ini.

"Hey, kenapa ditutup"

Suara teriakan dari luar itu membuat Jinhwan seketika menutup telinganya. Oh, Tuah apa lagi yang menimpa dirinya sekarang. Kenapa harus secepat ini.

SREKK

Kembali Jinhwan membuka tirai itu dengan cepat. Mematikan jika yang ia lihat sekarang adalah hayalan saja. Hingga mata mereka saling bertatapan, dan membuat Jinhwan ingin menangis saja.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, bicaralah" Ujar Hanbin seraya memegang pinggiran jendela.

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku bicarakan padamu"

Hanbin nampak menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. Benar juga kata Jinhwan, mereka tidak punya topik yang harus dibicarakan. Ya, itu juga jika Jinhwan ingin membahas masalah gantungan pemberiannya dulu yang masih disimpan.

Jinhwan hanya terdiam saat ia melihat Hanbin yang nampak sedang mencari sesuatu. Namja mungil itu tak ambil pusing, menggeret kursi belajarnya untuk bisa ia duduki didekat jendela itu. Menunggu apa yang akan Hanbin lakukan, dan nyatanya Jinhwan sedikit menerima keadaannya sekarang.

"Kau sedang mencari apa?" Tanya Jinhwan.

"Tunggu sebentar"

Dan Jinhwan hanya bisa menunggu, memperhatikan setiap gerak – gerik Hanbin yang membuatnya merona. Pasalnya namja tampan itu hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek yang memperlihatkan otot lengannya. Dari sini saja ia sudah merona hebat apalagi jika bertatapan lansung. Uhh, kenapa ia jadi berpikir seperti ini.

"Ambil ini" Tital hanbin padanya. Jinhwan bersiap mengambil apa yang kini dileparkan Hanbin. Hingga...

HAP

 _Sebuah kaleng kosong..._

 _Apakah ini lelucon..._

Jinhwan menatap aneh Hanbin yang tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi – gigi putihnya. Ditangannya sekarang ada sebuah kaleng kosong dengan benang yang menjadi alat sambungnya. Satu kaleng ada padanya dan satu lagi pada Hanbin. Lelucon macam apa ini, ditengah zaman canggil seperti sekarang kenapa Hanbin memberikannya telegram. Dasar tampan – tampan bodoh.

"Tes"

Jinhwan mau tak mau mendekatkan benda itu pada telinga. Dan yah, suaranya memang terdengar cukup jelas jika seperti ini.

"Tes"

"Tes"

"Ne, aku tidak tuli"

Terdengar suara hanbin yang nampak mengetawainya. Melihatnya seperti itu membuat Jinhwan tak bisa untuk menyembunyikan senyumannya. Terlampau bodoh memang, namun ini cukup menghibur.

"Kita berbicara melalui telegram ini OK"

"Kenapa tak datang ke rumahku saja"

"Apakah itu suatu tawaran?"

Jinhwan menyadari jika ucapannya telah membuat Hanbin besar kepala. Sial, ia malu sekarang.

"Ku pikir ini nampak bodoh" Ujar Jinhwan seadanya dan Hanbin tak ambil pusing dengan ucapan manatan kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi aku tampan" Ujarnya terlalu percaya diri.

Jinhwan memutar bola matanya malas. Ia hanya diam terpaku di kursinya sambil melihat Hanbin yang nampak sedang mencari sesuatu lagi. Sebenarnya apa maksud namja tersebut.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin melakukan apa?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya mencoba memperbaiki kaleng ini. Sedikit bengkok dan aku membetulkannya"

"Apa itu adalah masalah besar?. Dan ini uhh sekarang sudah zaman canggih kenapa harus memakai ini?"

"Ya karena aku lebih suka seperti ini. Kau bisa coba alat itu" Dan Jinhwan menurut, memcoba berbicara pada kaleng tersebut sesuai apa yang diinginkan Hanbin. Hanya beberapa percobaan dengan kata yang sama dan Hanbin mengacungkan jempolnya tanda jika alat ini memang bekerja dengan baik. Padahal Jinhwan pikir ini terlalu bodoh.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ya, ini tak buruk"

Jinhwan tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya. Mereka saling membalas senyum yang sangat disalah artikan oleh Jinhwan. Bukan, bukan maksud ini adalah strategi Hanbin untuk mendekatinya lagi. Namun Jinhwan pikir dengan begini mereka bisa bersahabat dan tak saling jauh seperti dulu.

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Jinhwan menoleh, saat sang kakak datang dengan membawa beberapa buku ke arahnya. Ia tak ambil pusing, kembali memfokuskan pandangannya dapa Hanbin yang berucap sesuatu.

"Dia siapa?"

"Luhan hyung, kakakku" Ujar Jinhwan dan Hanbin mengangguk paham.

Luhan yang nampak sedang membereskan beberapa buku _comic_ yang ia pinjam sejenak menoleh, sebelum ia menghampiri Jinhwan yang nampak duduk di kursi berhadapan langsung dengan jendela.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Luhan sebari menghampiri sang adik.

"Hanbin, temanku"

Dan Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang dimaksud Jinhwan. Namja yang katanya teman dari adiknya sendiri. Yah, Luhan mengakui jika namja yang bernama Hanbin itu cukup tampan. Ia seperti teringat sesuatu dengan namja itu. Sepertinya Jinhwan pernah berbicara tentang namja bernama Hanbin. Tanpi kapan ia lupa lagi.

"Sepertinya aku familiar dengan nama itu, siapa ya?" Cicit Luhan masih berada di sebelah adiknya.

"Dia Hanbin mantan pacarku"

"MWOO?"

.

.

.

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya bisa lanjut juga. Mudah mudahan suka ya jangan lupa review nya.


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : I Know, You Are My Ex- Boyfriend

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst, YAOI

Rated : T – M

Cast : Kim Jinhwan

Kim Hanbin

Koo Junhoe

Lu Han

Oh Sehun

.

A/N : Ini ff pertama yang saya bikin main castnya Binhwan. Seneng deh liat couple itu unyu – unyu gitu meski moment Junhwan juga gak kalah banyak. Tapi gak papa deh yang penting saya bisa bikin ff ini, semoga suka ya readers terutama Binhwan shipper.

Summary : Jinhwan tahu jika tidak mudah kembali lagi ke masalalu. Iya paham, terutama untuk kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Kim Hanbin. Jinhwan sangat paham jika melakukannya adalah hal yang tersulit bagi kehidupan asmaranya. Salahkan saja Hanbin yang terlalu menghipnotisnya hingga membuatnya menyesal telah memutuskan hubungan mereka dahulu.

.

.

.

.

GET READY?...

SHOWTIME!

.

..

.

 __Sebelumnya__

 _Dan Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang dimaksud Jinhwan. Namja yang katanya teman dari adiknya sendiri. Yah, Luhan mengakui jika namja yang bernama Hanbin itu cukup tampan. Ia seperti teringat sesuatu dengan namja itu. Sepertinya Jinhwan pernah berbicara tentang namja bernama Hanbin. Tanpi kapan ia lupa lagi._

" _Sepertinya aku familiar dengan nama itu, siapa ya?" Cicit Luhan masih berada di sebelah adiknya._

" _Dia Hanbin mantan pacarku"_

" _MWOO?"_

.

.

.

_My Ex-Namja_

Setelah kejadian dimana ia mengatakan jika Hanbin adalah mantan kekasihnya pada Luhan hyung, namja cantik itu terus saja mengintimidasinya. Dari mulai bangun pagi hingga tidur kembali. Jinhwan telah menjelaskan secara keseluruhan dan ia juga sudah bilang jika mereka hanya berteman sekarang. Namun berkali – kali Luhan hyung mengelak, mengatakan jika ia akan terjebak kembali pada masalalunya jika terus berhubungan dengan masalalu. Ya memang ada benarnya, namun inilah yang ia inginkan. Semakin dekat dengan mantan kekasihnya yang sudah berubah dari sebelumnya.

.

Hari demi hari ia jalani dengan baik. Seperti biasa dimana paginya ia berangkat ke sekolah dan setelahnya ia habiskan waktu luangnya untuk mengerjakan tugas atau sekedar bersantai saja. Itu kebiasaan saat ia masih tak memiliki sebuah kaleng bodoh yang kini tersimpan rapi di dekat jendelanya. Dimana itulah alat penyambung saat dirinya berbicara dengan kamar di rumah sebelah. Dimana Hanbin yang akan selalu memulainya duluan.

 _PUK_

 _PUK_

Suara yang berasal dari arah jendela membuatnya segera bangkit dari aktifitas malas – malasan di atas kasur. Sudah hampir beberapa hari mereka seperti ini. Dimana setiap harinya ia akan menunggu Hanbin untuk meleparkan baju kerikil ke jendela dan mereka akan saling mengobrol satu sama lain. Ya, untuk acara melempar batu kerikir mungkin Jinhwan agak tidak nyaman, mengingat ia sangat takut jika jendela kamarnya rusak. Tapi ya sudahlah.

" _Kau sedang apa?"_ Tanya Hanbin dari seberang sana.

"Sedang diam saja, aku bingung harus melakukan apa" Dan Jinhwan menjawab dengan malas.

"Ayo keluar, aku akan bawa sepeda"

"Aku tidak bisa menggunakan sepeda"

"Biar aku ajari, bawa saja sepedamu biar kita belajar di taman depan"

Jinhwan berehenti sejenak dengan kaleng bodoh itu. Menatap Hanbin tak percaya. Jantungnya sudah memompa tak karuan. Padahal mereka sudah lebih sering berbicara di sekolah, namun ajakan ini membuat Jinhwan bingung harus berbicara apa lagi.

"OK, aku mandi dulu"

"Aku akan tunggu di depan gerbang rumahmu"

"Ya terserahmu"

Dan saat itulah wajah Jinhwan merona menahan gejolak hati yang membuatnya bingung harus memulai yang mana. Aish, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi setelah menutup kembali jendela dan menyudahi pembicaraan bersama Hanbin.

Ini seperti ajakan kencan baginya. Mungkin Jinhwan memang berlebihan tapi sudahlah bersikaplah seperti biasa. Seorang Jinhwan pandai ber- _acting_ kapanpun itu.

.

.

Setelah semuanya beres, Jinhwan segera menuruni tangga dengan buru – buru. Membuat Luhan hyung huga sang kekasih yang menatapnya heran. Sore ini tumben sekali Jinhwan sudah rapi, karena biasanya namja mungil itu akan menghabiskan waktunya seharian di kamarnya.

"Hey adik kecil kau mau kemana?" Ujar Sehun saat Jinhwan ingin melewatinya yang sedang berada di dapur bersama Luhan.

"Diam cadel, aku ingin main sebentar. Hyung kunci gudang mana?"

"Di laci dekat TV, memangnya kau ingin mengambil apa?" Tanya Luhan masih fokus pada acara mencuci piringnya.

"Sepeda"

Suara tawa yang ditahan membuat Jinhwan menatap jengkel sepasang kekasih yang wajahnya hampir mirip tersebut. Ia mendelik mengacuhkan keduanya yang saling melempar tawa aneh mereka. Sudah cukup menertawakannya karena tak bisa bermain sepeda, lihat saja nanti ia akan pamerkan pada kedua namja disana.

"Bukannya kau tak bisa menggunakannya Jinan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku tahu, maka dari itu aku ingin belajar"

Jinhwan berlalu meninggalkan kedua namja tersebut. Pergi menuju gudang untuk mencari sepedanya yang sudah lama di simpan di tempat itu. Ia yakin jika sepeda itu masih sangat bangus sekali, karena sedari dulu ia hanya mencobanya sekali dan setelahnya hanya disimpan saja.

Setelah mendapatkan kunci gudang ia segera melesat kedalam, mencari – cari harta karun yang mungkin tersimpan disana. Hingga matanya mencoba untuk mencari – cari sepedanya yang dulu.

"Aishh dimana sepedaku, jangan bilang jika eomma sudah menjualnya kerongsokkan"

Ia masih mencoba mengobrak abrik isi gudang tersebut. Cukup berdebu memang dan itu sontak membuatnya kesulitan napas.

"Kenapa tidak ada"

Jinhwan berkali – kali mengacak rambutnya yang sudah ia tata rapi itu. Sudah mencoba mencari hingga banyak debu yang menempel pada tubuhnya, namun tetap sepedanya tak dapat ditemukan. Apa mungkin dugaannya benar, jika sepedanya sudah di jual kerongsokkan.

Jinhwan berpikir untuk hal ini. Jika ia tak membawa sepeda bagaimana, Hanbin kan akan mengajarinya sepeda nanti. Jika tidak ada seperti ini bagaimana.

Ia terus berpikir keras meski tak membuahkan hasil sekalipun. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian suara yang familiar terdengar di telinganya. Jinhwan melebarkan matanya seketika, mendengar suara Hanbin yang terus memanggilnya dari luar.

"Sudahlah, bilang saja sepedanya tak ada"

.

.

Hanbin sudah siap di depan gerbang rumah Jinhwan. Dengan menaiki sepedanya ia terus melirik kedalam rumah tersebut. Sudah beberapa kali ia memanggil – manggil namun namja mungil itu belum juga keluar.

"JINH—

"Stop, stop aku dengar"

Hanbin tersenyum manis saat melihat orang yang ia tunggu mulai keluar dari rumah. Ia menatap Jinhwan yang nampak sangat lucu, Ahh bukan Jinhwan bukanlah seorang pelawak jadi maksud Hanbin adalah menggemaskan.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Sepedaku hilang"

"Hilang dicuri begitu?" Tanya Hanbin bodoh.

"Bukan begitu, kemungkinan eommaku menjualnya ke rongsokkan. Ya karena aku memang tak bisa menggunakannya" Jinhwan memasang wajah malasnya, jika seperti ini mungkin saja mereka tak jadi untuk pergi.

"Tidak masalah, kau bisa belajar menggunakan sepeda milikku. Sekarang naiklah kita pergi ke taman"

Dan ajakan itulah yang membuat jantung Jinhwan berkali – kali memompa dengan cepat. Tak tahukah jika ia sedang menahan suatu perasaan yang membucah didalamnya. Taukah Hanbin jika Jinhwan benar – benar senang sekarang.

"Baiklah, tapi aku berat"

"Badanmu kecil tidak mungkin berat"

Jinhwan mengacuhkan ucapan itu kemudian lebih memilih untuk menaiki sepeda Hanbin. Duduk di jok kecil belakang tersebut dengan wajah yang menahan malu. Ia baru sadar jika sepeda yang dibawa Hanbin adalah sepeda yang terpasang keranjang juga jok penumpang dibelakang, seperti perempuan.

"Aku yakin ini bukan sepeda milikmu" Ujar Jinhwan dan Hanbin mulai mengayuh sepedanya.

"Iya ini memang bukan milikku, ini milik ibuku. Ya sering dipakai untuk pergi ke pasar"

Jinhwan mengangguk, ia kemudian mengacuhkan segara perasaan aneh ini. Sudahlah lagipula ia juga kesal berada terus didalam rumah, apalagi sekarang ada pasangan mesum dirumahnya.

"Kau tak ingin didepan"

BUGG

Dan pukulan yang cukup keras mendarat di punggung namja tampan itu. Membuatnya sedikit oleng dan Jinhwan berteriak karena hampir saja ia terjatuh.

"Akhh..appo"

"Aku bukan anak kecil bodoh, hampir saja aku jatuh" Ujar Jinhwan sedikit kesal.

"Ya..ya maafkan aku"

.

.

Setelahnya mereka tiba di tempan yang menjadi tujuannya. Jinhwan turun dari sepeda itu juga Hanbin yang sudah mengubah posisinya.

"Naik!"

"Naik apanya?"

"Naik sepeda, kau ingin belajar bukan Jinan?" Dengan polos Jinhwan mengagguk, meyakinkan melalui matanya jika ia memang sangat ingin melakukan itu namun tidak dengan posisi seperti yang diinginkan Hanbin.

Sebelum ia ingin protes, tangannya sudah ditarik paksa oleh Hanbin. Hingga dengan terpaksa ia duduk di jok depan itu dengan Hanbin dibelakangnya.

"Pantatku sakit bodoh" Bentak Jinhwan sedangkan Hanbin hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat reaksi namja mungil tersebut.

"Pegang stangnya, ingat kayuh saja jangan takut"

Dan setelah itu ia menyanggupi semua perintah Hanbin. Meskipun awalnya hampir saja ia oleng karena kurangnya keseimbangan, namun dengan cepat Hanbin yang berada dibelakang segera menahannya.

"Seimbangkan tubuhmu, untung saja aku bawa sepeda ini jika tidak aku tak akan jamin kau baik – baik saja" Hanbin berujar tepat dibelakangnya, membuat Jinhwan kegelian sendiri karena posisi Hanbin yang sangat dekat dengan telinganya.

Tanpa perlu menjawab Jinhwan segera melakukan apa yang disuruh Hanbin. Pertama sedikit oleng namun lama kelamaan ia bisa juga meski masih diseimbangkan oleh Hanbin dibelakangnya.

"Itu kau sudah mulai bisa" Ujar Hanbin.

"Ya, jadi bisakah kau turun aku ingin mencobanya sendiri"

"Awas jatuh, nanti aku tak akan menolongmu"

Jinhwan hanya menggerutu sebal. Mendorong sedikit tubuh Hanbin agar menjauh darinya. Ia pikir dirinya selemah apa yang dibayangkan, meskipun kecil tenaganya jangan diragukan.

"Jika aku berhasil kau harus mentraktirku ice cream"

"Siapa takut"

.

.

.

_My Ex-Namja_

Seorang namja dengan tenang berjalan di ruangan tunggu bandara. Sedari tadi ia melihat beberapa orang yang lalau lalang disana. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang yang akan menjemputnya sekarang. Memang bukan dari sanak saudara, hanya saja orang itu adalah orang yang sudah sejak lama ia kenal.

"Hey June"

Seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Namja itu segera menoleh, mendapati sosok cantik yang tak lain adalah Luhan hyung.

"Oh Tuhan, hyung kenapa kau semakin cantik saja" Namja yang dipanggil June tadi merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Sudah sangat lama semenjak ia menetap di negeri kangguru, dan banyak sekali perubahan yang terjadi.

"Aishh, apa – apaan kau aku ini MANLY"Ujar Luhan tak terima.

"Manly, Manis Sekaly"

Luhan dengan lebut memeukul bahu yang sialnya nampak kokoh itu. Jelas Luhan juga tak mengira perubahan tetangga lamanya ini. Sudah pindah dari Korea dan sekarang ia mendapati June yang nampak sangat dewas, meski sejatinya umur Luhan lah yang lebih tua.

"Aku sempat tak mengenalimu. Kau benar – benar berubah" Ujarnya memuji penampilan June sekarang. Habisnya June yang saat ini berada dihadapannya benar – benar seorang pria yang maskulin.

"Hyung berhentilah memujiku, aku ingin segera pergi dari sini"

"Oh tentu, ayo ikut aku"

Dan Luhan menyeret tubuh itu dengan girang. Seperti baru mendapatkan mainan baru Luhan membawa June seraya menggandeng lengannya. Wah benar – benar tampan si June ini, pasti nanti Jinhwan akan kaget melihatnya.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabar Jinan?" Tanya June saat mereka sudah berada didalam mobil Luhan.

"Dia baik – baik saja. Dia tak banyak berubah masih sama seperti dulu mungil" Luhan terkikik saat mengucapkan itu sambil tetap mengemudikan mobilnya. June jelas tersenyum simpul, tak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya itu. Ah ia sudah tak sabar.

"Sekarang Jinan kelas tiga SHS bukan?" Luhan mengangguk atas pertanyaannya.

"Ne, kalian hanya berbeda satu tahun saja. Oh ya Jun, bagaimana apa kau sudah mengurusi surat perpindahanmu?"

"Sudah, semua sudah diurus. Aku akan kuliah di YG Univercity"

"Kita satu Universitas"

"Bukannya hyung di SM Univercity?"

"Itu dulu, karena ada masalah jadinya aku keluar. Uh padahal disana aku akan selalu bersama dengan kekasihku"

Dan pembicaraan mereka pun terus berlanjut. Tentang bagaimana kabar keluarga June di Australia dan segalanya. Luhan banyak bertanya dan June pun sama. Namja tampan itu selalu bertanya mengenai Jinhwan. Sudah sangat lama dan ia pun sudah tak sabar untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan.

"Kau akan tinggal di rumahku dulu kan?"

"Ne, sesuai dengan keinginan Bibi Kim"

.

.

Jinhwan tertawa senang saat usahanya tak sia - sia. Saat sudah jatuh bangun beberapa kali dari sepeda akhirnya setelah beberapa jam berlatih ia langsung bisa menggunakan sepedah ini juga. Oh ini adalah keajaiban terbesar yang ia miliki, mahir dalam mengendarai sepedah padahal sejak dulu ia sangat tak bisa mengoperasikannya.

"Kau senang sekali" hanbin berkacak pinggang menatap Jinhwan yang sedang berputar - putar kegirangan. Apakah sebahagia itu.

"-Wah kau belajar dengan cepat" Ujar Hanbin takjub saat Jinhwan sudah bisa mengayuh sepedah sendiri.

"Berkat dirimu juga, terimakasih" Namja mungil itu menyerahkan sepedahnya pada Hanbin yang segera diterimanya. Sesuai dengan janjinya tadi, jika Jinhwan berhasil menggunkana sepedah Hanbin akan mentraktirnya ice cream. Ya ini sebagai penyemangat Jinhwan, dan pada akhirnya tak sia – sia juga.

"- Dan karena kau akan mentraktirku _ice cream_ yuhuu"Sorak Jinhwan kegirangan.

Hanbin menghela napas, menggeleng sejenak menatap sikap kekanakan Jinhwan. Dari dulu hingga sekarang kelakuannya masih tetap sama.

"Hanbin, kau janji akan mentraktirku. Iya kan?" nama mungil itu bergelayut manja pada lengannya, membuat Hanbin mau tak mau menyanggupi. Jurus mata anak anjingnya sangat ampuh sekali.

"Baiklah, kajja"

Dan sorak bahagia terdengar dari mulut Jinhwan. Mereka jalan beriringan dengan Hanbin yang mendorong sepeda itu sedangkan Jinhwan setia disebelahnya. Mereka akan pergi ke kedai _ice cream_ di depan perumahan. Dan sesuai ucapannya ia akan mentraktir Jinhwan sekarang.

.

.

"Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertetangga" ucap Jinhwan kala mereka mulai berjalan pulang sambil memakan _ice cream_ yang baru dibelinya masing masing.

"Aku juga begitu, entahlah namun ini menyenangkan" balas Hanbin dan membuat Jinhwan menoleh.

"Menyenangkan?maksudnya?"

"Bisa bermain bersamamu. Sudah lama juga kita tak bertegur sapa di sekolah, tapi semenjak kita tinggal bersebelahan semuanya berubah. Aku rasa kita menjadi lebih dekat" Penuturan Hanbin sontak membuat Jinhwan tersenyum samar. Menatap ke arah lain dan menghindari tatapan Hanbin. Tak bisakah sehari saja Hanbin tak membuatnya melambung seperti ini.

"-menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Eh?apa?" Jinhwan gelagapan sendiri, hampir saja kakinya bersentuhan dengan sisian sepeda.

"Kau melamun?"

"Tidak, aku tidak melamun. Tadi kau bicara apa?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana dengan ini. Apa kau senang?" Ulang Hanbin dan Jinhwan mengangguk perlahan. Jujur ia juga senang namun ada hal aneh yang membuat dia bingung. Kenapa Hanbin mendekatinya lagi. Tapi dia bilang Hanbin hanya ingin berteman saja dengannya. Jinhwan membatin mungkin tak ada harapan lagi untuk dirinya menjalin hubungan dengan Hanbin seperti dulu. Bahkan ia melupakan sejak _ice cream_ ditangan yang nampak meleleh.

"Kita pulang!"

"Ne"

.

.

.

Selama perjalan keduanya hanya diam. Hanbin jelas yang banyak berbicara tentang bagaimana hari -harinya. Sedangkan Jinhwan hanya menanggapi seadanya dan membalas jika itu penting. Jinhwan pikir Hanbin telah berubah. Dibalik wajahnya yang agak dingin namun sebenarnya dia adalah nama yang baik juga bisa mencairkan suasana. Ia baru tahu bagaimana Hanbin yang sebenarnya. Karena dulu ia menilai Hanbin sebagai pribadi yang angkuh dengan sifat berandalan nya yang melekat.

"Aku pikir kau banyak berubah?"

"Berubah bagaimana?" tanya hanbin penasaran.

"Dulu kau canggung dan malas berbicara banyak"

Hanbin tersenyum kikuk, menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia jadi merasa malu pada Jinhwan.

"-tapi aku suka kau yang sekarang. Kau nampak lebih keren" Puji Jinhwan sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya. Hanbin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Saat dirinya mulai berubah ia baru sadar jika Jinhwan tak berubah sedikitpun. Namja mungil itu masih sama seperti dulu, kekanakan namun sifatnya memang sangat baik dan jangan lupa pemalu.

"Aku memang selalu keren"

"Keren yang dulu dengan sekarang jauh berbeda. Aku suka kau yang sekarang"

Nampaknya Jinhwan tak sadar dengan apa yang barusan iaa katakan. Memang Jinhwan itu terlampau polos diumurnya sekarang. Hanbin terdiam sesaat saat langkah Jinhwan sudah mendahului nya kurang lari tiga langkah. Jinhwan yang sadar tak ada seseorang disamping menoleh. Menatap heran Hanbin yang hanya diam ditempat.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau masih menyukaiku?"

Pertanyaan yang tak disangka - sangka terlontar begitu saja. Jinhwan diam, mencoba mencerna kembali apa yang baru saja dikatakan Hanbin. Apa ia tak salah dengar.

"Aku.—

Hanbin menatapnya harap – harap cemas. Jujur ia masih menyukai Jinhwan namun ia tak tahu apakah perasaan Jinhwan masih sama seperti dulu.

Dan saat Hanbin penasaran dengan jawaban itu. Sesuatu berdering yang tak lain adalah ponsel milik Jinhwan. Namja tampan itu menghela napas berat, dikala siatuasi seperti ini ada saja yang mengganggu.

Hanbin hanya bisa menatap Jinhwan yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang diseberang sana. Memanggil nama eommanya dan Hanbin paham jika yang menghubungi adalah sang eomma.

"Hanbin sepertinya aku harus pulang cepat, dirumahku sedang ada tamu"

"Ya terserahmu"

Kali ini Jinhwan yang terdiam ditempat beberapa detik, sedangkan Hanbin sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Jinhwan tanpa sadar menggaruk tengkuknya dan kembali berjalan menuju ke arah Hanbin yang sudah jauh didepannya. Ucapan Hanbin barusan terlampau sangat dingin membuatnya sedikit takut. Ia pikir ucapan tadi main - main. Ingatlah Jinhwan jika dulu Hanbin itu penggombal yang sangat ahli jadi untuk sekarang ia jangan senang dulu mungkin saja Hanbin hanya bercanda.

"Jalanmu lama sekali"

 _"Hey, kau marah"_

.

.

June alias Koo Junhoe sudah tiba dirumah keluarga Kim. Ia tersenyum hangat kala dirinya yang tiba - tiba disambut oleh kedua orang yang sudah ia kenal lama. Siapa lagi jika bukan tuan kim juga nyonya kim.

"Oh tuhan, June apakah ini kau? Kau tampan sekali"Nyonya Kim berujar antusias. Memeluk namja yang sudah dianggap sebagai anaknya tersebut.

"Bibi berlebihan, aku masih tetap yang dulu"

"Tapi kau jadi tampan begini, apa kau melakukan operasi plastik?"

"Itu tak ada gunanya, aku tak melakukannya bibi"

Nyonya kim tersenyum sebelum mempersilahkan June duduk di meja makan yang sudah disediakan beberapa makanan. Perjalanan jauh pasti melelahkan, dan dipastikan sangat menguras tenaga.

"Eomma tak melihat Jinhwan. Kemana adikmu Luhan ?"

"Dia sedang main dengan temannya, sebentar lagi pulang eomma" ujar luhan.

"Dia pasti sangat kaget saat melihatmu datang. Kau harus tinggal disini sebelum renovasi rumahmu selesai. Tapi masalahnya tak ada kamar kosong lagi. Jadi kau bisa tidur sekamar dengan Jinhwan"

"Ne bibi, tidak masalah. Sebelumnya terimakasih"

"Ohh, jangan sungkan begitu"

.

.

"Aku masuk duluan ya, terimakasih _ice cream_ nya dan telah mengajariku sepedah" Hanbin mengangguk, menyuruh Jinwan untuk segera masuk kedalam.

"Itu buka masalah. Masuklah kita mengobrol seperti biasa malam nanti, tentunya setelah kau belajar"

Jinhwan tersenyum dan mulai melangkah masuk kedalam rumah. Ia sesekali menoleh kearah Hanbin yang masih diam didepan pagar rumahnya. Untuk hari ini sungguh Jinhwan sangat senang meski tadi ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaannya mengganjal. Sudahlah, nanti malam mereka akan mengobrol lagi dari arah jendela kamar masing – masing.

.

"Aku pulang"

Jinhwan membuka pintu kamarnya. Sebelumnya ia sempat aneh karena mobil Appanya berada didalam bagasi, apa mungkin mereka sudah pulang kerja.

Daria rah ruang makan seseorang menyembul dari sana. Jinhwan sempat terkejut karena Eommanya menganggetkan sekali. Ia merengek, berjalan menuju ke arah sang eomma.

"Kenapa kalian sudah pulang, tumben sekali" Jinhwan mengucapkan itu tanpa melirik ke arah lain. Snag eomma tersenyum, mengelus helayan rambut sang anank dengan sayang.

"Eomma sengaja"

Hingga ia menoleh ke arah lain. Mendapati seseorang yang nampak tersenyum ke arahnya. Kedua kalinya ia terkejut hari ini, melihat siapa yang tengah berada dihadapannya.

"Kau masih ingat kan, June teman kecilmu"

"Mwo?"

.

.

 _ **T**_

 _ **B**_

 _ **C**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Setelah hiatus lama akhirnya saya putuskan bukan post lagi ah, soalnya sayang kalo gak dilanjut. Ayo yang minat tolong vote ya karena itu semua membuat para penulis semakin semangat ngelanjutin. Tanpa kalian saya bukan apa – apa. Hiks.**_

 _ **Oh ya yang mau nonton konser ikon siapa nih, adakah pasti ada dong. Yok mudah – mudah kita ketemu nanti OK heheheh~~~ #Masihlama**_


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : I Know, You Are My Ex- Boyfriend

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst, YAOI

Rated : T – M

Cast : Kim Jinhwan

Kim Hanbin

Koo Junhoe

Lu Han

Oh Sehun

.

A/N : Ini ff pertama yang saya bikin main castnya Binhwan. Seneng deh liat couple itu unyu – unyu gitu meski moment Junhwan juga gak kalah banyak. Tapi gak papa deh yang penting saya bisa bikin ff ini, semoga suka ya readers terutama Binhwan shipper.

Summary : Jinhwan tahu jika tidak mudah kembali lagi ke masalalu. Iya paham, terutama untuk kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Kim Hanbin. Jinhwan sangat paham jika melakukannya adalah hal yang tersulit bagi kehidupan asmaranya. Salahkan saja Hanbin yang terlalu menghipnotisnya hingga membuatnya menyesal telah memutuskan hubungan mereka dahulu.

.

.

.

.

GET READY?...

SHOWTIME!

.

..

.

 __Sebelumnya__

 _Hingga ia menoleh ke arah lain. Mendapati seseorang yang nampak tersenyum ke arahnya. Kedua kalinya ia terkejut hari ini, melihat siapa yang tengah berada dihadapannya._

" _Kau masih ingat kan, June teman kecilmu"_

" _Mwo?"_

 _._

 _._

_Ex-Namja_

Hanbin masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah sebelumnya ia menyimpan sepedanya terlebih dahulu. Namja yang dulunya _playboy_ itu menghela napas berat, kenapa ada saja gangguan saat tadi ia mencoba bertanya mengenai perasaannya. Ukh tak tahukah jika sejak tadi ia mencoba menahan rasa gugup berada di sebelah Jinhwan.

"Jinhwan, aku sangat sulit melupakanmu. Meski sudah lama berpisah tapi tetap saja aku belum bisa untuk tidak mencintaimu seperti dulu" Monolog Hanbin ternyata tak sengaja didengar oleh eommanya. Salahkan saja Hanbin yang tidak menutup pintu kamarnya dengan rapat. Dengan perlahan sang eomma masuk kedalam kamar sang anak. Mengagetkan Hanbin yang sedang terbaring di ranjangnya.

Hanbin terperanjat, menatap eommanya yang kini mulai mendekat.

"Eomma mengagetkan saja" Ujar Hanbin seraya mengubah posisi menjadi duduk di ranjang.

"Kau mengeluh soal Jinhwan ya, ishh dasar anak muda" Ucapan itu membuat Hanbin malu. Apa sejak tadi eomma menguping apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Eomma mendengarnya?"

"Tentu saja, eomma punya telinga yang masih berfungsi. Lagipula pintu kamar tak ditutup dengan benar"

Hanbin mengangguk. Merasa malu pada eommanya.

"Jika kau masih menyukai Jinhwan, eomma sarankan untuk mengatakannya dengan cepat. Masalah mau atau tidaknya ia denganmu lagi itu hal belakangan. Yang penting perasaanmu ini bisa tercurahkan" Ucapan eommanya membuat hanbin menganga. Memang sang eomma ini tidak terlalu tua, bahkan masih dibilang muda jadi jangan salah ia mengerti dengan perasaan anak muda seperti dirinya.

"Tapi eomma, aku takut Jinhwan akan membenciku"

"Kenapa harus benci, bukankah Jinhwan yang memutuskanmu?"

Hanbin mengangguk lesu.

"-kau harus merubah sedikit demi sedikit sifat burukmu. Jinhwan mungkin tak nyaman dengan sikapmu yang dulu. Ya sudah oemma ke belakang dulu, semangat ya"

Hanbin tersenyum saat eommanya yang mencium pipinya itu. Ia beruntung sekali memiliki eomma seperti ini. Ia sangat bersyukur.

Benar, ucapan eommanya tadi adalah hal yang harus ia ubah. Semua sikapnya yang buruk dimasalalu. Hanbin tertawa pelan, teringat kembali ucapan Jinhwan yang mengatakan jika dirinya telah berubah. Lebih keren dari sebelumnya dan tidak kaku. Oh tuhan, jelas ia sangat berusaha untuk itu semua padahal yang sebenarnya ia sangat salah tingkah jika berada didekat Jinhwan. Ini semua demi jinhwan dan ia tak akan menyia -nyiakannya.

.

.

"Kau masih ingat June kan?" Ujar sang eomma antusias, sedangkan Jinhwan masih membatu ditempat "-dulu kalian sangat akrab dan tak terpisahkan, eomma sampai ingin menjodohkan kalian jika seperti itu"

Dan pada akhirnya Jinhwan tersadar. Kalimat terakhir yang membuat Jinhwan menatapnya tak percaya, Oh ayolah kenapa membahas hal seperti itu.

Ia memutuskan untuk duduk. Wajahnya ia tundukan menahan rasa malu saat matanya terus di tatap oleh June dengan senyumannya. Jinhwan jelas masih ingat masa kecilnya bersama nama yang nampak sudah berubah drastis itu. Tapi ada rasa mengganjal dalam hatinya, namun ia tak tahu apa.

"Apa kabarmu Jinan?"June secara tiba - tiba bertanya padanya. Dari jarak yang cukup dekat, dimana June yang berhadapan dengannya yang hanya dibatas oleh meja makan.

"Ahh..ak..aku baik" Terbatanya Jinhwan membuat Luhan yang memperhatikan tersenyum aneh.

"Kalian kenapa jadi canggung begitu. Sudah lama tak bertemu kalian jadi aneh begini. Dulu bahkan kalian pernah mandi bersama" Tampa sengaja June dan Jinhwan yang tengah menengguk air minumnya tersedak. June tak terlalu parah melainkan Jinhwan yang nampak kesusahan mengatur napasnya.

"Minum ini" Gelas berisi air minum disodorkan oleh June. Jinhwan segera meminumnya yang dibantu oleh June.

"Terimakasih"

Jinhwan menginjak kaki sang kakak dari bawah meja makan. Luhan meringis, namun segera tertawa saat mata sang adik yang berusaha untuk melolot kearahnya.

"Aishh sudah - sudah , kalian makan dan Jinhwan selama June menetap di rumah ini kau sekamar dengannya"

"MWOO?"

.

.

_Ex-Namja_

Hanbin terus saja menatap jendela kamar Jinhwan. Sedari tadi ia sudah beberapa kali melempar kerikir ke arah jendela itu, tapi sudah sedari tadi juga Jinhwan tidak membuka jendelanya. Hanbin menghela napas berat, apa mungkin Jinhwan kelelehan tadi dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

"Mungkin dia sudah tidur" Hanbin tersenyum lesu, duduk di sisian jendela rumahnya masih menunggu Jinhwan.

"Jinan, apa kau sudah tidur?" Tak ada balasan dan Hanbin lesu bak orang yang nampak sedang dilanda kegalauan, tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

"Benar, sepertinya kau sudah tidur. Jaljayo"

.

.

Seluruh anggota keluarga Kim ditambah June sedang asik mengobrol di ruang keluarga rumah itu. Sedari tadi Luhanlah sang kakak yang nampak sangat heboh saat menceritakan sesuatu. Jinhwan hanya sesekali menanggapi seadanya, hatinya terganjal sesuatu seperti ada yang ia lupakan.

June melirik Jinhwan yang nampak tak bergeming. Mungkin sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa diam saja?" Tanya June dan Jinhwan hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengantuk"

"Tidur disini dulu, nanti biar aku pindahkan" June menepuk pahanya bermaksud agar Jinhwan tidur di pahanya.

Rasa kantuk memang menggerayanginya sekarang. Besok hari minggu dan acaranya untuk bergadang gagal sudah. Oh ya bergadang. Jinhwan lupa jika sekarang ia punya acara dengan Hanbin. Wah jangan sampai Hanbin kecewa padanya.

"Sepertinya aku kekamar dulu, jika mau masuk kau ketuk pintu dulu ya!"Jinhwan segera melesat menuju lantai atas. Oh bagaimana ini, sudah pukul sepuluh malam padahal Hanbin mengatakan jika jam delapan ia harus membuka tirai jendelanya.

.

Dengan terburu - buru Jinhwan segera masuk ke kamarnya. Membuka tirai jendelanya dengan asal dan tatapannya langsung sendu, Hanbin sudah tidak ada disana namun jendela kamarnya terbuka.

"Hanbin, Hanbin" Jinhwan memanggil - manggil Hanbin, barangkali Hanbin belum tidur.

Jinhwan melempar sesuatu ke arah kamar itu. Beberapa kali hingga seseorang yang ditunggu nampak menyembul dari sana.

Hanbin masih menyesuaikan pandangannya. Menatap siapa yang kini sedang melambai - lambai ke arahnya. Jelas bukan hantu melainkan Jinhwan.

"Kau tidur di meja belajar?" Tanya Jinhwan padanya. Yang ditanya tersenyum kikuk, mengucek matanya beberapa kali karena ia baru saja tidur dalam durasi dua jamnya.

"Kau lama" Ujar Hanbin seraya mengambil gitar. Namja tampan itu duduk disisian jendela sebari lengannya yang membawa gitar. Jinhwan sedikit takut karena Hanbin yang duduk disisian jendela itu. Bagaiman jika dia jatuh.

"Maaf ya, tadi ada sedikit urusan jadi aku lupa" Jinhwan jelas menyesal, ia tersenyum lebut membuat Hanbin sontak membeku sesaat.

"Kalo boleh tahu urusan apa?"

"Ada tamu dirumahku" Hanbin mengangguk atas penuturan itu. Ia memetik senar gitarnya, menghasilkan nada yang berirama dan sedikit membuat Jinhwan terhanyut.

"Dari dulu kau suka gitar, setiap saat kau akan menggunakannya untuk menggoda para yeoja dan namja diluar sana"

"Kau berpikir seperti itu?" Jinhwan mengangguk. "Apa lagi?"

"Ini memang sudah hobby kau saja yang tidak tahu"

"Kapan - kapan ajari aku. Aku juga ingin bisa memainkannya"

Hanbin tersenyum dan Jinhwan pun balas serupa. Setelah sepedah mungkin Jinhwan akan meminta mengajarinya yang lain.

"Aku akan mengajarimu. Besok datanglah ke rumah, teserahmu mau jam berapa?"

"Jinjja?" Ujar Jinhwan berbinar, Hanbin mengangguk ia tak pernah berbohong.

"Ke rumah aku besok ingat!" Hanbin menekankan kata -kata terakhirnya. Membuat Jinhwan mengangguk, meski Jinhwan merasa perasaannya menjadi aneh begini. Oh besok ke rumah Hanbin. Oh Jinhwan tidak bisa menolak tapi bagaimana ini.

"Besok?" Tanya Jinhwan lagi dan Hanbin mengangguk.

"Sekalian jalan pagi, kau mau?"

"Emm.. Baiklah besok"

Jinhwan antusias, Hanbin jelas sudah merencanakan hal ini. Besok ia akan mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Jinhwan. Diterima atau tidaknya itu soal belakangan, yang terpenting adalah keberanian.

"Ini sudah malam, tidurlah kita sambung besok"

Jinhwan menyuruh Hanbin untuk tidur. Lagipula ini sudah malam dan ia tahu jika Hanbin baru tidur beberapa menit yang lalu karena menunggunya. Jinhwan memang tak terlalu berharap tinggi, namun apalagi yang bisa menjelaskan semuanya jika Hanbin tidak menunggunya.

"Kita kan akan begadang, kau lupa"

"Bagaimana jika nanti saja, hari ini tidak mungkin aku juga mengantuk"

Hanbin mengangguk paham, mungkin Jinhwan benar – benar mengantuk sekarang. Lagipula ia tak bisa memaksa jadi yasudahlah.

"Baiklah bisa lain kali. Kau tidur duluan saja"

"Jangan marah seperti tadi sore"

Ucapan Jinhwan membuat Hanbin terdiam. Ia bungkam dengan pikiran yang terus saja terarah pada kejadian sore itu. Dimana ia sedikit acuh saat pulang tadi. Ya, sebenarnya Hanbin sama sekali tidak marah, hanya saja ia kesal karena Jinhwan tidak berbicara dengan selesai.

"Aku tidak marah, kau saja yang berpikir seperti itu" Hanbin membela diri, turun dari arah jendela menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Berhenti mengelak itu menyebalkan Bin, yasudah aku mau tidur kau juga tidur jangan begadang" Dan setelah itu Hanbin mengangguk memperhatikan Jinhwan yang kini mulai mencoba menutup jendelanya. Ada perasaan tak rela dengan ini, andai saja Jinhwan tidak memutuskannya mungkin sekarang mereka akan bersama di sebuah ruangan yang sama. Terbatas oleh ruang, Hanbin maupun Jinhwan merasakan ketidak relaan masing – masing.

Jinhwan maupun Hanbin tak tahu akan apa yang mungkin terjadi kedepannya. Untuk keadaan sekarang mereka hanya bisa mengikuti alurnya saja. Sesuatu akan terjadi nanti, meski mereka belum sama – sama mengetahuinya.

.

.

Junhoe mengetuk pintu kamar Jinhwan pelan, dan tak butuh waktu lama pintu pun terbuka, menampilkan sosok mungil yang sudah rapi dengan baju piyamanya.

"Kau belum tidur?"ujar Junhoe dan Jinhwan menggeleng, sedangkan Junhoe nampaknya sudah masuk kedalam kamar.

"Aku bisa tidur di sofa ini" pernyataan Junhoe membuat Jinhwan segera menggeleng cepat. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan tamunya tidur di sofa .  
"Tidak, ranjangku muat untuk dua orang. Lagipula aku tak mengizinkan tamu tidur di sofa"  
"Begitu ya" Jelas Junhoe "-kau mau berbagi ranjang dengaku?"  
"Tentu"  
Tanpa menunggu lama Jinhwan mempersilahkan Junhoe untuk tidur di ranjangnya. Perasaan. Jinhwan sedikit menjanggal memang. Seakrabnya mereka dahulu namun untuk sekarang kecanggungan sangat terasa.  
Junhoe tidur dengan posisi terlentang lurus menghadap langit - langit kamar. Namja mungil itu melirik sebentar ke arahnya sebelum ia mematikan lampu kamar.

.  
Pagi menjelang Jinhwan terbangun kala matahari belum sepenuhnya terbit. Ia melakukan ini karena sekarang ia akan lari pagi dengan Hanbin.  
Jinhwan segera bergegas, turun di kasurnya yang nampak sudah kosong. Ia tak memikirkan kemana perginya Junhoe, mungkin ia sedang berada di kamar mandi.

"Pergi kemana Jinan?"  
Suara eommanya yang berada di dapur membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Jinhwan menghampirinya, meminta izin untuk pergi ke luar.  
"Aku ingin lari pagi ya eomma dengan Hanbin"  
"Tetangga sebelah?" tanya sang eomma.  
"Iya, boleh ya eomma?" bujuk Jinhwan seraya bergelyut manja di lengan eommanya.  
"Ajak Junhoe juga, dia butuh hiburan!"  
"Tapi eomma-"  
"Kasihan Junhoe "  
Jinhwan mendengus sebal, melepas rangkulan pada lengan eommanya dengan malas. Ish kenapa harus mengajak Junhoe, padahal ia akan jalan berdua saja dengan Hanbin.  
"Aku akan ajaknya lain kali, tapi tidak dengan sekarang"

Hanbin menatap bangunan di hadapannya. Penampilannya sudah bak pelari fropesional seperti ini dan ia siap untuk lari pagi bersama Jinhwan. Ia sudah sangat tidak sabar.  
"Hey" suara seseorang yang bagai bisikan membuat Hanbin terkejut.  
Sebelum Hanbin bebicara Jinhwan sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu, menyuruhnya untuk segera menjauh dari rumahnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hanbin saat mereka sudah berada agak jauh dari rumah.  
"Eomma menyuruhku untuk mengajak Junhoe lari pagi bersama, tapi aku tidak mau"  
"Junhoe? Siapa?" Jinhwan memukul kepalanya sendiri, ia lupa jika Hanbin tak tahu mengenai Junhoe.  
"Oh Junhoe itu tamu yang aku maksud kemarin,dia menginap di rumahku" Tugasnya menyudahi.  
"Saudaramu?" Jinhwan menggeleng "-lalu?"  
"Dia kerabat keluargaku"  
Hanbin mengangguk paham. Tak ingin terus berbincang mereka memutuskan untuk segera pergi. Jika waktu semakin siang mereka tak akan disebut untuk lari pagi bersama.

.  
.

"Penampilanmu seperti pelari fropesional" Hanbin terkikik, melirik Jinhwan yang masih berlari dengan tempo yang sama.  
"-Padahal kita hanya jogging biasa" sambung Jinhwan.  
"Apa itu masalah?"  
"Tidak, hanya saja..ahh tidak usah dibahas"  
Dengan langkah yang mendahului Hanbin, namja mungil itu terus berlari sedangkan Hanbin hanya diam ditempatnya.  
Jinhwan sebenarnya berlari karena ia menutupi kegugupannya. Selalu saja seperti ini, pada hal kan status mereka surah berubah. Nereka hanya berteman skarang, tidak lebih.  
Hanbin mengikuti Jinhwan, menyesuaikan kembali langkah mereka.  
"Kau itu memang aneh" Celetuk Hanbin.  
"Aku memang aneh, dan kau baru menyadarinya"  
"Tapi aku suka,sifatmu tak berubah sedikitpun"  
Nampaknya apa yang diucapkan Hanbin membuat orang yang mendengarnya membatin. Jinhwan tersenyum remeh, melirik sekilas ke arah Hanbin yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau membuatku bingung Hanbin. Berhenti untuk membuatku seperti ini"

Dan langkah gontai Jinhwan memasuki rumahnya. Hal pertama yang ia dapati di dalam rumahnya adalah kosong bak tak berpenghuni dengan pintu rumah yang tak dikunci, bagaimana jika ada perampok yang masuk.  
Ia mendengus, menghentakkan kakinya pada lantai hingga menimbulkan suara bising. Dan tampak namja mungil itu tak menyadari ada seseorang yang lain berada di rumah itu, tak lain adalah Junhoe.  
"Kau kenapa Jinan?"  
Suara itu membuat Jinhwan terdiam, terkejut dengan suara berat yang ia dengar. Ia mendongkak dan wajahnya memerah menahan malu saat mendapati Junhoe yang sudah berada di hadapannya. Ia lupa jika ada satu orang baru di rumah ini.  
Jinhwan menggeleng lemah, berjalan menuju sofa di ruang keluarga lalu duduk disana. Menyalakan televisi dengan wajah merengut.  
Junhoe sendiri yang memperhatikan tingkah Jinhwan hanya tersenyum. Mungkin Jinhwan sedang ada tampan itu ikut duduk di sebelah Jinhwan. Sesekali nama mungil melirik sedikit ke arah Junhoe.  
"Kau nampak tak baik, kau bisa ceritakan padaku!" tawaran itu membuat Jinhwan berpikir. Apakah ia harus menceritakan atau tidak, tapi jika memendamnya sendiri ia jadi tifak bisa berpikir.  
Junhoe nampaknya sudah siap untuk mendengarkan keluh kesah Jinhwan. Hingga namja mungil itu mendekat agar lebih nyaman untuk bercerita.  
"Aku..aku sedang kesal dengan seseorang"  
"Kenapa?"  
"Aishh aku sedang berhadapan dengan seorang namja yang..emm bagaimana ya, intinya dia itu sulit dimengerti. Semua yang ia lakukan hanya membuat aku percaya diri tinggi. Dan aku menaruh harapan yang banyak padanya" Junhoe menatap raut wajah Jinhwan yang masam. Namja mungil ini nampaknya sedang patah hati.  
"Mungkin dia menyukaimu, tapi dia belum mau untuk mengungkapkannya"  
Jinhwan menatap mata hitam Junhoe lekat. Tatapannya tajam dan menusuk membuatnya menjadi aneh sendiri, segera ia menggeleng membuang semua pikirannya terhadap Junhoe.  
"Aku pikir tidak, dia hanya mempermainkanku" Tukasnya telak.  
"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"  
"Aku tidak yakin, gelagatnya membingungkan dan itu hanya membuatku jengah"  
Tangan yang tandibya hanya terus berada di sebelelah tubuhnya kini mulai merayap merangkul puncak yang lebih kecil itu. Jinhwan banyak sedang terpukul sekali, sejujurnya ia tak terlalu bisa untuk menjadi tempat untuk mengadu. Jinhwan mungkin hanya butuh sandaran, jika begitu ia akan siap kapanpun.  
Jinhwan bersandar pada dada bidang Junhoe, sedangkan namja yang lebih tinggi hanya bisa mengelus bahu itu pelan. Ia jadi kesal sendiri dengan seseorang yang sudah membuat Jinhwan seperti ini, jika ia sudah rahu siapa orangnya ia tak akan segan segan utnuk memberikan ya pelajaran. Ahh, ia bisa bertanya pada Luhan hyung.

Tanpa diketahui oleh keduanya seseorang dari arah tangga mengambil foto mereka. Dengan perasaan yang senang, seseorang itu melihat beberapa foto yang ia ambil. Tersenyum bangga dan rencananya akan berhasil secepat mungkin.

"Aku yakin si Hanbin itu akan pergi dari kehidupan adikku"  
.

.

.

.  
T  
B  
C

Akhirnya bisa di lanjut juga. Moodku belakangan ini naik turun. Lagi naik naik pas turun terjun banget. Ya masih menunggu cerita ini silahkan tinggalkan jejak ya. Itu semua membuat penulis makin semangat buat lanjutinnya hehe.


End file.
